Limsa Lominsa
Limsa Lominsa is an independent marine city state of Eorzea in Final Fantasy XIV. Located on the southern coast of the island Vylbrand, Limsa Lominsa is a bustling port and pirate hideout. About On the southern coast of the island of Vylbrand, under the shadow of ancient cliffs worn by the relentless onslaught of the Rhotano Sea, lies the marine city-state of Limsa Lominsa. Said to be blessed by the goddess of navigation, Llymlaen, the city is spread out over countless tiny islands, each connected by sturdy bridges of iron and wood construction, earning her the name the "Navigator's Veil" from traveling bards who have witnessed the city's beauty from afar. Limsa Lominsa is a traditional thalassocracy, with power lying in the hands of the ruling party and its leader - Admiral Merlwyb Bloefhiswyn. Its economy is driven by shipbuilding, fishing, and blacksmithing, but the majority of wealth comes from the lucrative shipping industry. To maintain the safety of its maritime routes, the city employs a formidable navy known as the Knights of the Barracuda. However, even in the waters nearby the city, pirate bands run rampant, raving and pillaging. Admiral Merlwyb reinstated The Maelstrom to combine the forces of the Knights, conscripted pirates, and Adventurers into a land-and-sea army to combat the Garlean Empire. Mealvaan's Gatey Mealvaan's Gate is attached to the Ferry Docks. It acts as the custom-house for inbound and cargo. Only those with a talent for the Arcane arts are allowed into their ranks. For this reason it is also known as the Arcanist's Guild. They boast a training hall for Arcanists on the lower level, and the bottom level contains all hazardous contraband. Coral Tower The Coral Tower serves as the official headquarters for the Knight's of the Barracuda. It boasts firing ranges and a fully-equipped barracks, all for officer's training. In an attempt to assist the Thalassocratic Navy's recruitment, and prevent those with promise from being beguiled into joining a pirate crew, the city–state has loosened enlistment regulations and opened the facilities’ doors to almost anyone, using the name Musketeers' Guild to entice willing youths. The Coral Tower also contains a Gaol, where criminals are incarcerated. During the events of the Seventh Umbral Era the Wandering Minstrel that was found in La Noscea was arrested for causing unrest. In his place, one of the Yellow Jackets appeared in Red Rooster's Stead to arrest any of the Minstrel's followers, including adventurers. The Minstrel himself teleports them to freedom shortly thereafter. The Astalicia The Astalicia is tethered to one of Limsa Limonsa's piers. It is an old warship captained by the lord of the region's underworld, One-eyed Hyllfyr. The ship serves as a gathering place for brigands, cut-throats, assassins and petty thieves. The ship's captain branded her the Marauders' Guild, where many pirate crews look for new recruits. The Maelstrom At the heart of the Thalassocratic Navy lies the Lominsan Armada, composed of nine independent squadrons, the First through the Ninth. The Maelstrom is an extension of the First Squadron, expanding its role as armada flagship and granting it power to administer not only the remaining eight squadrons, but the various merchant fleets that navigate the seas off Vylbrand. With the reestablishment of the Maelstrom, the Admiral has also begun the move to invoke ancient maritime law, by which she would promote herself to Chief Admiral, effectively expanding her authority to cover not only state and military dealings, but grant her the power to directly command all ships in Lominsan waters, and freely punish any who disobey. Needless to say, the city-state's pirates are not about to take this encroachment on their freedom without a fight. The Maelstrom is lead by Admiral Merlwyb Bloefhiswyn. Category:City-State Category:La Noscea Category:Location